


Tentacles against flesh

by Budapest_All_Over_again



Series: Who let the fandom pick Hermione's lovers. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HERMY/SQUID KINKY TIMES!!!11!, I am crazy, I need help, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budapest_All_Over_again/pseuds/Budapest_All_Over_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione thinks about her lover. Hermione/Giant Squid Crack!Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles against flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This may contain squid/hermy kinky times. You have been warned.

It hurt her.

In many ways.

It metaphorically broke her heart whenever she saw them. They were so carefree, waving their limbs in the air, not caring who or what saw them in this state.

It emotionally wrecked her when she hear other people mention them with distaste, reminding her that their love was forbidden, and that others would look down on her with scorn and disgust.

It physically hurt her whenever it reached out and slapped her with its scaly, green tentacles as she sunbathed on the shores of the great lake, trying to gain its attention.

It started on day twelve of Hogwarts, as Hermione had documented in her pink leather-bound diary (as all eleven year olds just had to have).

She was sitting by the lake alone, reading Hogwarts: A History (again). Her legs were curled under her, her bushy hair flying out behind her in the early autumn wind. The last thing she was expecting was a slimy albeit soothing tentacle snaking itself around her ankle, stroking the back of her knees, and slowly making its way higher…

Oh, she'd protested. For some time. But it wasn't called the Giant Squid for nothing, and eventually she gave in. He was too irresistible.

And the rest, as they say, was history.

And now, Hermione thought glumly as she sat in the sixth-year Gryffindor girls' dormitory, overlooking the lake. It is history. Nothing more. Don't beat yourself up over something that isn't your fault.

She still couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, her lovers' absence was her fault.

She had known from fourth year that he had no longer been hers. As she lay semi-conscious on the lake floor in the second task of the Tournament, she saw it. She saw her lover reach out and softly caress Viktor Krum, whose task it was rescue her. And she wept openly. Not that anyone could see it, of course, seeing as they were underwater. But it still tore her heart apart to see the shark and the squid dance around each other while she lay there, watching it all.

Maybe it was her fault, in a way. Viktor had asked her out while she sat on a rock by the lake, the Squid watching her with lustful eyes, and Hermione had accepted immediately. She'd driven away the cephalopod, made it insane with jealousy, and karma sure had worked its way back to her (not that she believed in that rubbish, anyway).

She could never have told anyone of their romance. Which only really served to increase her lust for the Squid, though she'd never admit it to its face. The thrill of sneaking out late at night to see it, to caress its appendages, gave her a buzz that not even straight O marks in Runes could give her. The feeling, no, sensation, of his rubber skin in contact with hers was more than enough to set her off into raptures of bliss.

If only it had lasted.


End file.
